Haruhi's Past Comes Back
by ranebow-yaoi-chan
Summary: When 2 girls accidentally walk into Music Room 3 at Ouran High School, they meet the Host Club, and somehow, they know Haruhi. Meet the female version of the Host Club members, Sharra, Shannon, Natasha, Miranda, Maddi, and, of course, Haruhi!
1. Haruhi's Past Comes Back!

Haruhi's Past Comes Back

Sharra Neely

Rated T

Summary: When 2 girls accidentally walk into Music Room 3 at Ouran High School, they meet the Host Club, and somehow, they know Haruhi. Meet the female version of the Host Club members, Sharra, Shannon, Natasha, Miranda, Maddi, and, of course, Haruhi!

Chapter 1

"Oh, Shan, look. Here's that music room they say is never used. We can practice in here without anyone distracting us!" Sharra said to her 5'10" sister next to her 5'5/8" (AN: the 5/8 totally count!), not-too-skinny-but-not-fat self. You would never guess they were sisters.

"Ok, let's go. Anything is better than home right now!" Shannon replied, turning the golden handle.

What the two girls saw there shocked them beyond speech. And that is something to "Welcome, ladies!" The tall blonde boy in front of the rest of the incredibly good looking boys said. Some magically triggered (AN: seriously, how do they do that?) rose petals fluttered around as the girls sucked in a shocked breath. The boy to the left looked a little familiar to both of them, and they shared a look as said boy went wide-eyed. "You are ladies, right, although you're not wearing like skirts or anything?" The girls, who were wearing t-shirts for bands and jeans accessorized with bangles and other clunky jewelry, blankly nodded a response and then…

"OMG! HARUHI! HARUHI HARUHI HARUHI!" they screamed in unison.

"Oh, crap! Hey Shan, hey Shar! What the hell are you two doing here?" Haruhi screamed back at them, the boys surrounding them having blank looks of confusion. Haruhi knew these girls? They knew she was a girl? What was going on?

"This is the school you go to now? That is so cool! Then we're classmates again!" the two girls said in unison. It was kind of scary how in sync they were. All the boys could think at this point was, 'AGAIN?'

"Yeah… the other girls here too?" Haruhi asked, the boys still looking lost behind her, and Tama went into his corner of woe mumbling something about how his daughter never tells him anything, and how the family was falling apart. Kyoya finally got himself together enough to go hang a "Host Club Closed for the Day" sign on the door.

"Uh huh, we're living with them in that townhouse complex down the street," Shannon babbled, waving her hands around as she spoke.

"They are driving us up the wall! Natasha told us to save ourselves, so we ran to the school. Oh, and did I mention Miranda found my stash of Monsters?" Sharra continued quickly, jumping in where the taller girl had finished.

"Ooooo, that is very, very, very bad. Don't tell me she had sugar too," Haruhi replied.

"Tash told us to run didn't she? Let's just say as we were leaving, we heard her ask Maddi, who was working on her profiles of us, if she would play ring around the rosie with her," Shannon said.

"Okay, that is really bad, Maddi must have bit her head off!" Haruhi enthused, leaving the boys even more lost than before.

"Yeah, you should come though. Maybe we can wear her out! Bring your new friends too! Plus, we NEED to do something with the girls' uniforms. They are YELLOW! And FRILLY! Not to mention LONG! If our mom ever found out about this, she'd throw a hissy fit!" Sharra said. Meanwhile, Shannon had discovered the boys. Well, one boy to be exact. One of the twins, Hikaru. Sharra noticed this, then locked eyes with the other twin. She walked over and started talking to him. They barely got a "Well, hello, we're Sharra and Shannon," before Haruhi started leaving, so the girls went back to the front to lead the way. "Holy crap!"

"None of your emails did those 2 the slightest bit of justice! They are h-a-w-t HAWT!" Shannon finished her sister's exclamation, squealing like the fan girl she was.

They group traveled down the street, took a left, and arrived at an extremely large town house in which screaming, crashing, and a slight sigh could be heard. The girls ran in to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl pinning down a small, struggling brunette.

"Tashi! Let me go! Nownownownownow! I won't annoy peoples! Let me go!" the brunette screeched, wiggling around to see if she could get the larger girl off.

"Miranda, stop struggling and I will let you go. And go say sorry to Maddi for knocking her laptop out of her hands," Tasha replied. Miranda stilled and was released. She ran over to another brunette sitting on the couch, rapidly typing away at some keys.

"I'm sorry Madsees. I won't make you lose your file again!" Miranda promised, giving Maddi a big hug.

"Not much has changed here, has it?" Haruhi laughed, and suddenly everyone noticed the group that just walked in. Miranda launched her petite body across the room, screaming Haruhi's name loudly, nearly toppling the unsurprised girl. "Nope, nothing changed a bit!" she laughed, attempting to place Miranda gently on the floor whilst the little teen hung onto her neck for dear life.

"Hey," Natasha said, standing from her cross-legged position on the floor and smiling, "let the girl breathe."

Maddi looked up from her computer, "Hey, finally, a sane person round here!" Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes, but once she realized no work was going to get done, she slipped the band out and shook the wave out around her face. Kyoya was a bit more focused on her than usual, and the twins (both sets) decided to play up on that. They looked at each other and nodded, their descriptions on the way over coming into play very well.

"You're one to talk Miss OCD!" the female twins shouted.

"Hardy har har! Hilarity must be in your shared DNA! Just because I like to get my homework done right when I get it does not make me OCD!" she snapped back.

"You're right, it makes you psychotic like Kyoya. He does the exact same thing!" the male twins chimed in.

"Who asked you?" Kyoya interjected. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Maddi. "Ignore them, I usually do," he chuckled slightly, much to the astonishment of the entire host club.

"Same here with female peanut gallery over there. Sometimes I wish I could just draw a line on the ground around my personal space and say 'cross this, and suffer,' you know?" Maddi voiced, groaning slightly.

"Completely. Tried it once, the twins said 'oooh, so scared,' crossed over and started laughing uncontrollably," he replied, somehow keeping a completely straight face.

"Hello, we're still here love birds!" both sets of twins said, then proceeded to jinx each other up to quintuple jinx before running out of numbers, all while the "lovebirds" blushed from the couch.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" Tamaki said, speaking for the first time since they got there. "I'm Tamaki, and this is Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, and, wait, you know Haruhi, oops."

They all laughed, amused by Tamaki's antics. The girls invited the boys to stay for dinner, and while they made calls home, Sharra slipped into the kitchen to start cooking. Her IPod in her ears, she worked for an hour straight getting it ready, then another half hour when it was done cooking. The others made idle chit-chat about classes, teachers, ages, etc. Sharra piped in when she could. Finally, the food was done. "Come and get it! I made homemade tacos! Maddi, your tofu is on the left end of the table, so sit there please."

They all dug in to the wide spread, the boys amazed at this "commoner style" dinner. (the seating arrangement was, left end to right and back on the other side, if that makes sense- Maddi, Kyoya, Sharra, Kaoru, Shannon, Hikaru, Mori, Natasha, Hunny, Miranda, Tamaki, Haruhi). After about 15 minutes of only the sound of forks hitting plates, Kaoru asked Shannon and Sharra what they were actually looking for in the music room.

"Well, we have a band, so we were going to work on our vocals a little where no one could hear us," Shannon started.

"So, when our student guide, Nowa- something, real creepy guy, mentioned the unused music room, we jumped at the opportunity," Sharra finished for her sister, biting into a large taco that was far too overstuffed.

"Huh, so are you guys honor students like Haruhi?" Tama asked, sparkles in his eyes like usual whenever he talked about his precious "daughter."

"Maddi, are, but Shannon and I…" Sharra began.

**Me: And it begins!**

**Mori: I have no lines.**

**Me: I'll try to work on that for you, Mori. Please don't hurt me!**

**Hunny: If you hurt her, she can't write more!**

**Miranda: That's what I was going to say!**

**Twins: Wooow! Just Wooow!**

**Kyoya and Maddi: WRITE MORE, NO PROCRASTINATING!**

**Me: Okay, okay. I'll work on it!**

**Shannon: And don't forget I wanted a mmmph.(I slap a hand over her mouth)**

**Me: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Everyone: Bye, and tell Shar if you love it or hate it!**

**Me: That's me!**


	2. Pasts of the Girls

**Haruhi's Past Comes Back**

**By Sharra Neely**

**Rated T**

**Summary:** When 2 girls accidentally walk into Music Room 3 at Ouran High School, they meet the Host Club, and somehow, they know Haruhi. Meet the female version of the Host Club members, Sharra, Shannon, Natasha, Miranda, Maddi, and, of course, Haruhi!

**Chapter 2: ****Pasts of the Girls (+ decisions on uniforms)**

"…well, have you heard of Roxy, Hollister, Abercrombie, and American Eagle?" Sharra kept going.

"Yes," everyone said but Haruhi, who was shaking her head, albeit sarcastically. The twins stuck their tongues out at her before continuing.

"Well, Mom's kinda the CEO/head designer for all of them. Intimidating I know," Shannon finished her sister's train of thought.

"Wow! So, your loaded huh?" the twins asked, eyes alight at having new rich friends to make up for events and such.

"Sort of, Mom made us earn our keep. You heard of the Sugar and Spice line from Juicy?" Sharra asked, giggling slightly at the name she and her sister had come up with.

"Yeah, a bunch of the girls in school like it," Tamaki stated, somehow managing to make the simple statement sound regal. "They keep talking about it."

"Cool! We're international sis!" Sharra exclaimed, leaning around Kaoru to high-five her sister, and purposely brushing up against him in the process and grinning when he shivered. "That's our line. We get half of the proceeds, because we were interning there and came up with all the items. It's awesome!"

However, as Sharra leant back in the chair, she managed to tip it over and roll off, her legs folding under her into a somersault back. Shannon rushed over to her twin. "OMG, SHAR, ARE YOU OKAY? YOU DIDN'T HURT YOURSELF DID YOU?" She leaned over her sister, brushing aside her hair and checking for bumps and/or bruises. "You are SO clumsy, Shar." She laughed once she was sure she was alright, pulling the shorter girl up and sitting her carefully in a chair.

The boys, having been the only ones to pay this scene the slightest bit of attention, stared openly. The twins, especially, gaped at the two girls as they got back in their seats. Shannon and Sharra laughed it off, they were used to it. The other girls only gave a slight chuckle or shake of the head.

"Soooo, back to the topic, what about your dad? What does he do?" Hikaru asked the sisters, genuinely wondering.

"Ummm, he's kinda in a mafia…" Sharra said quickly so the boys could barely hear. It was the one time they had ever heard her speak softly.

"Which one?" Mori suddenly let out, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ummm, THE Mafia…" Sharra stated, a slight blush painting her cheeks as he suddenly found something interesting about the floor.

"And did we say he was part of it? Cuz he's the leader…" Shannon added in, not as embarrassed about it but still quiet. They didn't like to talk about their dad's job. People judged too much.

"How did that happen?" Kyoya asked bluntly not caring about the people but rather how they met.

"They met at a bar," Maddi piped in. She knew everything about the girls, thanks to her laptop and years of being roped into their plans in return for information.

They chatted idly for a while, and for some reason Mori kept staring at Natasha. She noticed but left it alone. Miranda, however, wasn't as subtle with her knowledge of his admiration. "Why are you staring at Tashi?" **(AN HAHA! I just realized that Tashi and Takashi sound a lot alike. HAHA! Did not plan that!)**

"I know you from somewhere." he stated in a monotone, sipping calmly at his drink as his obviously tried to think of it. "Wait, you're that girl who almost beat me in the international competition with a broken arm!" He exclaimed suddenly in a rare show of emotion, almost spitting his drink across the table in the process.

"You mean you had a broken arm?" Hikaru asked, confusion written all over his face.

"No, I did. I was wondering how long it would take him to figure it out." Natasha answered. "I would have won, had I not been forced to wear that stupid sling!"

"Your arm was fractured in 6 places Tash…" Sharra said, her eyebrow quirked up a bit in amusement as she reasoned with her friend. Her and Shannon seemed to be very alike, but not completely on the same wavelength at all times, kind of like the Hiitachin brothers.

Suddenly, a puff of black smoke appeared. "Sorry I'm late guys! OOO, tacos! Shar, thank you! Oh, hey Haruhi. Wait, who the hell are you?" The smoke had cleared to reveal a girl with short, jet-black hair and a cloak. Her smile never left her face.

"This is the club I told you guys about in my emails, remember?" Haruhi stated, rolling her eyes at the boys. "And we were just going to tell the boys how Tash fractured her arm."

"Heh heh, uh, kind of my fault. See, Miranda was walking by when I was trying out spells from my book, and I accidently shot, was it weakened lightning?, at her. Tash dove to knock her out of the way and fractured her arm in six places on the fall. Big oops for me and she almost killed me cuz the competition was the next day!" the girl let out in a rush before sitting down and digging in to an overstuffed taco salad she made during the speech. The boys were just barely able to understand it (mostly because they were used to Hunny's quick speak).

Meanwhile, the girls had gone on with the pasts of each other. They explained that Natasha and Miranda were friends since diapers and their families were very good friends and starting a business together. Miranda's parents would do the advertising and financing, whilst Natasha's ran the dojo. It was going to be BIG. The girls were already going to have to be instructors during some of their breaks. They were actually here on athletic scholarships. Ting-Ann was the daughter of an American and a Japanese. Her mom was a dark wizard who gave Ting-Ann her spell book when she retired. (BIIIIG MISTAKE!) That was when the boys discovered all the girls, Haruhi included, were from California. Maddi's parents were divorced and she spent half of her time with each parent. She also had an evil sister one year younger and a younger brother whom she tolerated. She has always been smart, and hopes to be an investigative journalist someday (hence the knowing everything about the girls), but her mom is pressing her to be a model.

The female twins, after everyone in the club went over the cliffs notes of their pasts, moved on to another subject. "The girl's uniforms around here are horrible!" Shannon whined.

Natasha cringed, "They're dresses. I don't wear dresses except on special occasions, and I'd rather fight 3 certified ninjas with num-chucks with my bare hands than wear THAT dress."

"I don't like yellow. It's not pretty. And, besides, Tashi, didn't you do that already?" Miranda stated. Tasha just nodded glumly, dread due to the dress written all over her face.

"I could do without the dress, I get enough of them in modeling," Maddi added, never looking up from her laptop.

"It's settled then! Shannon and I will get new uniforms personalized to all of us authorized ASAP! Let's get designing, sis." Sharra planned. They got right down to work. Sharra was bobbing excitedly in her seat as she laid out ideas for each of them. The boys looked very lost, so the other girls pulled out the Wii. They started playing multiple different games, and before they knew it, the unlikely pair was done.

"WE'RE DONE!" they screamed in unison. Shannon talked about each outfit as Sharra turned the pages in the sketchbook.

"Miranda needed a dress to go with her perky and innocent attitude. However, we also added in pockets underneath for blades and shurikan and whatnot, plus she could wear her ninja outfit under it. You'd have to roll up the pants legs though. The OH symbol would go right in the middle of the chest, right between the wrap around sash.

"Tash, you hate dresses so anything with a skirt of any form was out. We decided on pocketed slacks and a dark purple shirt with the OH emblem on the side sleeve. The v-neck cut works well with your body type." after this outfit, she was interrupted.

"Can I wear my silver skull belt with it?" Tash asked.

Shannon refused to be deterred, "Sure, whatever, it would match. Now Maddi, you were hard. You had to look feminine without being so feminine that you looked ditzy. So we decided on knee length khaki shorts the hug your legs and 3-quarter sleeve, form fitting top with a criss-cross string across a v-neck. The symbol would be to the left of the neck line. Perfect, I know!

"Finally, our outfits. We decided to make the top a traditional school girl look with a button down polo, and the emblem where the shirt pocket would be. Then we took the traditional mini skirt, and cut it down the side, making it a slanted skirt that goes down to just below the knees and up to the upper calf before evening out. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one. How did you do all this in a matter of 2 hours?" a dumbfounded Kyoya asked.

"If you know them well enough, you'll know it's either this or they drag you into their studio and make you their own personal, living, mannequin. I much prefer this." Maddi answered.

The girls all gave their approval and went back to playing Wii. The boys asked why the twins didn't make an outfit for Haruhi.

"She makes the boy's uniform work! I swear, the girl could make a paper bag look good!" Sharra enthused. "How she manages to not look boxy in it the world may never know!"

The boys hung out for a while later, playing and talking, before heading back out. Kaoru seemed really distracted in the car on the way home. Hikaru confronted him about it when they were safe in their room where the others couldn't hear.

"The girls, they are the girl version of us. Even me and you, the same but different thing, is the same. Sharra is the more innocent one, and Shannon is the one constantly looking out for her. Kyoya and Maddi, Natasha and Mori, Hunny and Miranda, HARUHI AND TAMAKI!" The two boys looked at each other and understood. Texting the others the discovery, they all thought the same thing. The host club has just met its match!

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Girls: Wow, dummies, you just figured it out at the end of the second chapter?**

**Boys: WE'RE SLOW SOMETIMES!**

**Shannon: I'll say…**

**Maddi and Kyoya: NO PROCRASTINATING!**

**Me: Blah blah blah. Hey, Mori, you got lines. You happy?**

**Mori: Ecstatic. (sarcastically)**

**Me: SARCASM IS NOT NEEDED!**

**Miranda: Write more pweeese! (gives puppy dog face)**

**Me: NO NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE!**

**Tash: Write more, or I will hurt you.**

**Me: I'm scared. Let me know ASAP what you think.**

**Tash: You should be.**

**Shannon: And don't forget the n- MMMPH plah- scene and the MMMMMMPH scene.**

**Me: I won't! Stop giving things away!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people! *waves* I am the reason you haven't received an update yet! So please don't blame Sharra for this, because it was all my fault. You see, she recruited me to help her get this stuff posted when she couldn't, but I being the absentminded person I am, didn't post. *sweatdrop* SORRY! So any complaints about delays in updates should be addressed to me, silver-nightstorm. Not Sharra's fault! :) Just saying. So, 'til the next update, folks! And send Sharra cookies, cause she loves them :)

**Haruhi's Past Comes Back**

**By Sharra Neely**

**Rated T**

**Summary:** When 2 girls accidentally walk into Music Room 3 at Ouran High School, they meet the Host Club, and somehow, they know Haruhi. Meet the female version of the Host Club members, Sharra, Shannon, Natasha, Miranda, Maddi, and, of course, Haruhi!

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day, and everyone was excited. The boys had the day off from host club duties and invited the girls to come to music room 3 after class. They wanted to show them all the cool things that the room had to offer, plus explain exactly how the club works. The two sets of twins were in almost every class together, though Sharra and Kaoru both were in AP math and English with Haruhi while their siblings were in the normal classes. (The school is actually American cultural immersion school, so they all speak English AND Japanese, just for the purpose of this fanfiction.) Natasha and Miranda were in all third year classes together with Mori and Hunny. Tamaki and Kyoya were with Maddi in second year.

The girls all met in front of the music room after lunch, their last "class," if you could call it that. They were exchanging notes on the teachers, classes, and boys. They had figured out the same thing the hosts had.

"Remember girls, stay strong. Don't let them charm us. They are at our mercy, not the other way around. We must make them work for our hearts," Maddi chided for the millionth time.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now let's go make those hotties drool over us like the boys back home!" Shar responded. They turned and went in the room. To their surprise, there was no big entrance greeting like when the club is open for business. Everyone was just being themselves. The twins were concentrating on some sort of video game (well, Hikaru was looking bored and rolling his eyes while Kaoru played), Hunny and Mori were having sparring practice, Tamaki and Haruhi were by the piano talking while he taught her to play, and Kyoya was working on some accounting for the club. Sharra bounded over to the couch and picked up another controller, and her sister went to talk to Hikaru. Maddi went over to the table where Kyoya was and pulled out her laptop, asking him what the internet security code was. Tasha and Miranda watched the fighting boys to see if there was any moves they didn't know being used.

Suddenly, a crash was heard from the side of the room. Multiple men burst through windows in the room. "NOT AGAIN!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Finally, some action!" Tasha and Miranda both contradicted. Miranda threw off her dress, revealing her ninja uniform. Tasha just got into fighting position with her uniform still on. Madison corralled the boys into the other room. Shannon reached into her boot and pulled out num-chucks. Sharra reached into her pinned up hair, and pulled out the accessories in it, a pair of shurikan. The girls stood facing the four corners of the room. Miranda lunged towards her opponents first, tackling one into the other. Tasha kicked one man where the sun don't shine, then swung him to knock the other one to the ground, knocking them both out. Sharra threw her weapons pinning her two opponents against the wall by their ninja uniforms. Shannon swung her weapons around, distracting the men she was facing, while Haruhi snuck up behind them and pressed a point in the side of their neck. They collapsed to the ground.

The ninja's were tied to separate chairs and stripped of all weapons. They shook one of the ones not knocked out. The boys were brought back in the room, amazed. "Why," Sharra questioned the one man still conscious, "did you attack us?"

"We weren't coming for you, we were coming for a ransom on those boys. You girls just happened to be here," he sputtered, his orange hair flopping every which way, obviously shocked that someone as innocent looking as her was making demands of him. Then he glanced at Miranda a little more closely, "YOU! You're the one who beat me! The one who they call the rat cuz you're small, fast, cunning, and ruthless! I'll beat you one day kuso nezumi!"

"My reputation has nothing to do with what I actually am! So nah!" with that she stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

"Huh, who would have thought. Maddi, call someone to pick them up and drop them in Antarctica, k?" Haruhi stated. She turned to the boys. "This is the reason we met. We are a constant for being attacked: the twins for their mafia dad, Miranda and Tasha because people don't like that they beat them, Maddi because of her family money, and me because I know how to make/set off/diffuse a nuke. Any questions?"

The boys were amazed that Haruhi was a part of this at all. When asked, she explained that this was the reason she tried to fight the men alone at the beach. The girls all learned how to fight at a young age, and the boys now had no doubt that she would have held her own had she not missed her footing.

The boys shrugged it off, choosing to not think of it rather than debate their own sanity. They went back to what they were doing before, but a few of them went mysteriously missing…

Renge: ACTION!

Me: DON'T STEAL MY LINES BEEYOTCH!

Shannon: Calm down!

Me: I don't wanna!

Tasha: Deep breaths Shar, deep breaths.

Miranda: (glares) Get out, Renge. You're not in this story cuz your weird AND YOU TAKE MY LINES AND DELIVER THEM ALL WRONG.

Boys: (confused)

Maddi: (damage control!) Sharra promises to not procrastinate-AHEM- to the best of her ability!

Shar: Yeah… I do. (twitch twitch) Let me know what you think and I'll get the next one out quicker! (wink wink) I'm sorry this one took so long. It's robotics season and I have midterms! But I had extra time today, so I got this edited for you guys! And I will now give plushies of your choice to anyone who reviews! Also, do you think I should do a Mori/Haruhi fic? I'm torn between him and Tamaki right now! So let me know!

Everyone: Bye for now!

P.S. If you get the reference I made in this, you get 2 plushies. And I love the two people referenced, but do not own them! Thank you person-who-now-won't-sue-me!


	4. A WHAT BALL?

**Chapter 4: A WHAT Ball?**

The boys, after recovering from their shock, finally registered that the fight was over and they could truly relax. Kaoru and Sharra were in a heated robot battle on the PS3. She kept screaming at the screen and he had his lips pressed tight together in concentration. Both of them had quite a few cheat codes up their sleeves, along with a very good knowledge of combo moves. Shannon and Hikaru, used to this kind of thing, totally ignored their siblings while everyone else crowded around. They snuck into the other room, away from the commotion, and sat down on the piano bench.

"So," Kaoru started to fill the awkward silence. "The big school formal is coming up. We're the only ones on the planning committee. Any ideas?"

"I may, but you have to let me and the girls join the committee too! We'd be great at that!" Shannon bargained. She was already running ideas through her mind of decorations, themes, and locations. Not to mention dresses.

"Sure, but just saying it's being held in the ballroom no matter what. So no fancy hotel or anything, but it's really big and has plenty of space for anything. They really don't care what we do with it. They don't even supervise us."

"Darn. But still, no chaperones? At our old school the teachers were totally strict and wouldn't let us do ANYTHING without supervision!"

"Really? That really sucks," another awkward silence fell upon the teens.

Then, Shannon blurted out, "Two gay babies were just born!" They both started laughing so hard they fell off the bench, Shannon landing on top of Hikaru. She stuttered, "So sorry! I mean, like, umm, sorry!" they struggled to get up on the waxed and shone floor, but kept slipping back into that position. They laughed again, then Hikaru caught her eye, leaned in and…

POOF! A cloud of black and purple dust appeared. The two jumped apart, sliding on the slippery floor, and pulled themselves up on the bench. Ting-Ann sweat dropped and looked sheepish. "Oops, I just busted in on something, didn't I?" she asked. The two on the bench shook their heads no vigorously, cheeks and ears bright red and avoiding each other's eyes.

They decided to go back in the other room to see who had won the robot battle. They found Kaoru sulking in the corner, and Sharra doing a victory dance that consisted of throwing her hands up in the air and screaming, " I won, oh yeah, in your face woo hoo!" Haruhi and Tamaki were nowhere to be found. Odd, but family before mystery. Shannon went to berate her sister for being a sore winner, while Hikaru went to cheer up his brother.

"I was beaten by a girl! A girl! A girl with deadly hair and a lot of cheat codes and a smoking… never mind…" Kaoru muttered to himself in a voice so low only his brother next to him could hear.

"Cheer up dude, here she comes!" Hikaru announced.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was a bad winner. It's just I was surprised that I won. You were really good. I mean where did you learn that rapid punch thingy. That was awesome!" Sharra babbled. She only did that when she was really nervous, as her smirking sister knew. Sharra glared at her from the corner of her eye, threatening with one look to tell Hikaru everything that was just said between the two girls. That wiped the teasing smile right off Shannon's face. Hikaru watched the exchange with mild interest, and filed away his brother's missing end of his comment as something to investigate later.

Miranda and Hunny came running in, Miranda stopping short in front of the girls. Tasha and Takashi followed close behind, chatting easily. The twins (both sets) did a double take. THE QUIET ONES WERE MAKING SMALL TALK? Hikaru pinched his arm, Sharra hit herself in the head a couple of times, and Shannon and Kaoru had blank looks on their faces. The two didn't even notice, and just kept on talking to each other. If the girls didn't know any better, they'd think the two were FLIRTING! They smirked at each other, glancing at the pair's body language. Tash was leaning just a little too close and Mori had a slight pink tinge to his face. They went in for the embarrassment, then WHAM! Ting-Ann used that moment to make her presence known. Everyone jumped 10 feet in the air. "So, I'm back from Antarctica!" She called out to the room in general, not realizing how she just ruined a perfectly good tease moment.

"You were just in the piano room!" Hikaru cried out in alarm, trying to condense the time it takes to get to Antarctica into the 15 minutes since he had seen her.

"Well, I tried to POOF myself in here cuz I was too lazy to walk, and I accidently sent myself to play with penguins in Antarctica… they say hi by the way… but I'm back now!" she explained.

They brushed it off, then Sharra remembered something. "Hey, where's Haruhi and Tama, or for that matter, Maddi and Kyoya?" Nobody had really noticed that the two manipulative types were gone.

"Ohhh, I'm so gunna bust on her for breaking her own rule! Maddi you are going down!" Shannon squealed, running to the back costume room. Just as she suspected, Maddi and Kyoya were in there, against a wall, making out pretty heavily.

"BOO!" Shannon, Sharra, Natasha, and Miranda screamed in unison, causing Maddi to stumble back in surprise. The boys were amazed that the girls found them so quickly. Even more amazing than that, Kyoya was actually showing interest in someone that had no direct correlation to money or power! Madison still looked a little disoriented from her make out session, but she looked even more sheepish and guilty that she was caught.

"Crap…" she muttered to herself. Then she braced for impact.

"OMG! Are you like together now? Maddi has a new boy toy!" Miranda exclaimed excitedly, smiling innocently at the other girl.

"YOU BROKE YOUR OWN RULE! YOU FREAKING HYPOCRITE!" Sharra and Shannon exclaimed at the same exact time.

Tasha and Ting-Ann just stood there and smirked in a you're-in-trooooouuuuble way.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked, walking in and seeing the looks on everyone's faces. "Wait, don't tell me. They were making out in the closet. This is the Kevin era all over again!" she smirked.

"OO, the Kevin era was fun. They kept making out and Shannon and I kept throwing french fries and one got stuck in Maddi's hair… ah, good times good times…" Sharra trailed off.

"Bad times, bad times! I smelled like french fries for a week! And, Haruhi, you shouldn't talk. Need I remind you of the Mike month?" Maddi taunted, to be met with Haruhi frantically making the cut-it-out sign behind Tamaki's back.

All the girls started laughing hysterically at some inside joke. All make-outs were temporarily forgotten in the stead of hilarity and confusion. Suddenly, Shannon had a light bulb moment.

"Girls, I asked Hikaru if we could help the guys plan the school formal! It's in the school ballroom, and there are no chaperones!" she explained to her friends, who perked up at the word formal.

"What about a masquerade ball?" Sharra questioned. Of course, as soon as the theme was over with she could start planning outfits with her sister. Then, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A giant closet, a cosplay costume closet, that probably had masks. The other girls caught sight too. Haruhi just had time to mutter, "Oh god," before being dragged in. The vote was unanimous (except for Ting-Ann, who didn't count because she didn't want a formal in the first place).

"A WHAT ball?" Hunny asked Mori from his shoulders.

"Masquerade. People wear masks and are anonymous until a certain time when everyone unmasks," Mori said in the longest sentence the host club had ever heard from him. Big changes were coming to Ouran High, the boys could feel it. They could also feel something else, a kind of attraction to the girls that were so much like themselves yet so different, so much more free.

**Me: I procrastinated…silver_nightstorm isn't to blame this time.**

**Maddi: WELL CUT IT OUT!**

**Me: I have attention problems okay… SHINY PENNY!**

**Miranda: I want a cookie.**

**Tasha: Chocolate chip?**

**Miranda: Yes please… hey, where are you going Tashi?**

**Shannon: She's probably going to get a cookie from the Volturi.**

**Me: Oh, God, here we go again. Aro gets pissed if people take his cookies… they need them to get their meals.**

**Maddi: Oh great! Hey, where are the guys?**

**Ting-Ann: Where's the return spell? Crap! Hey, Shar when do I get a guy? I just ruin moments.**

**Me: I'll get to it. And where did you send the guys?**

**Ting: Either next door, Egypt, Hawaii, or Pluto. I'm not quite sure.**

**Haruhi: YOU MAY HAVE SENT MY BOYFRIEND TO PLUTO! (fire appears in her eyes)**

**Tasha: (returns) One Volturi cookie. Why is Haruhi flipping out?**

**Me: Don't ask, cuz then you'll hurt Ting! Tell me if you love it or hate it please! The button is there for the clicking! Thanks to Kayla and cherry-chan and eveyone else who reviewed for your support. ;) Be sure to ask for a plushy or request when you REVIEW!**

**Tasha: Oh God, what did you do this time? (rolls up sleeves with a sadistic smirk)**

**Ting: Where's the page where's the page? *sorry for the long authors note, couldn't help myself, and just adding, my love goes out to all victims in Japan***


End file.
